charlottefandomcom-20200213-history
Yū Otosaka
Yū Otosaka (乙坂 有宇, Otosaka Yū) is the male protagonist of the story, and a first-year transfer student. He uses his powers to cheat his way through school, but when his path crossed with Nao Tomori, the fate of all power-users was exposed. When his sister dies in Episode 7, he became depressed and mourned for her. Appearance Yū has maroon eyes and black hair. His attire often consists of two uniforms; his Hoshinoumi Academy uniform consists of a black jacket and black pants, while Hinomori uniform is of a grey jacket, grey pants, and a dark green tie. He is often envied by other students due to his supposed good-looks. Personality Yū is naturally academically poor, having trouble in classes and with studying. However, he possesses a certain level of cunning that compensates for his lack of academic ability once using various kinds of subterfuge, as well as his ability (see below), to deceive the people around him into believing his image as a model student. While a master of his own crafts, he isn't the best at socializing with others, and is quite rude at the beginning of the story. He only acts differently when talking to his younger sister, Ayumi, where he usually tones down his personality and becomes more open and brother-like. While masquerading as a model student, he hides his extremely narcissistic and sociopathic personality very well, which is made evident when in Episode 1 where he saves Yumi Shirayanagi from a car crash he orchestrated to win her affection, without concerning about her safety. However, he appears to have the ability to form genuine bonds with people by his happy expression as his team won the baseball game in Episode 4. He even helps Nao with a case including a person with the ability to fly in Episode 5, in which it is revealed that while in other ability users' bodies he can use their abilities too. After meeting with the lead singer of ZHIEND, he gained a soft heart, as shown when he helped her around and was even being polite. Whilst spending the whole day with her, he even thought about the happiness and care of other people, evidentally shown when he asked if Nao wanted to meet Sarah and asked the singer if she could help Kazuki Tomori. Towards the end of the day, Yū finally realized how much of an influence Nao was on him, changing his personality entirely. Plot In Episode 6, with everyone discovering that Ayumi might have an ability of disruption, they go to the middle school. But they are late as Ayumi's ability awakens causing the building around her to collapse and she dies. Yu starts getting fanatic about the accident and searches for Ayumi's body. While searching, a piece of the building falls on Yu and he awakens in Episode 7 to know that Ayumi died. He goes into a state of shock and becomes mentally ill. Due to this, he ignores Yusa, Jojiro and Yumi when they visit. He runs away from home to avoid the student council from finding him and picks fights with ruthless people and wins due to his ability. He spends a lot of money on instant noodles and pizza during this time. After assaulting multiple people, Nao appears just before he uses cocaine and reveals that she has been watching him the entire time being invisible to only him. She makes him a dish with one of Yu's mother's recipes which Ayumi used to make. To which he starts crying even though he thinks it is too sweet and disgusting. Later he promises to rejoin the student council. The day that Nao announced that she had tickets to see ZHIEND, Yusa, Misa and Jojiro had forced Yū to go with her. It was also on that very day that he had coincidentally met with the lead singer, Sarah, outside of school. He was then forced into taking her to eat but was shocked to believe he was right, that she was indeed the singer. Her capability in being able to do things whilst blind had kind of fascinated, especially when she's able to detect his expressions from his breathing. Yū had politely and kindly taking her many places, one of them was back home so that she could pray to his little sister, who he told her about. He even thought that Nao would want to come meet her but Nao had declined the offer. It is then revealed that, over the phone, he asked Nao if he could take Sarah to see her brother just in case a miracle were to happen if she was there. Nao said it was a possibility and allowed them to go so Yū took Sarah out to the hospital where Kazuki was "composing" music. Sarah then began singing and after she finished, Yū thanked her because Kazuki had finally become sane. The first thing he even did was to ask if Kazuki remembered his sister. Later that night, Sarah went back with a bodyguard for the concert the next day, and Yū went back home. Outside his apartment door, he received a call from Nao, who thanked him for his help. Ability Yū has the ability to take over someone's body for approximately 5 seconds. He often uses this power to view honors students during their exams to memorize and steal their answers. While in use, his irises becomes lime green and his pupil becomes light teal. However, his body slumps into unconsciousness while this ability is in use. Recently, it has also been discovered he can use other abilities whilst controlling their bodies. However, the five seconds time limit still applies. As of episode 9 it is revealed Yū's true ability is "plunder" which takes someone's ability away from them. It's unsure if he can give abilities back. Yuu's eye lime green.jpg|Yū's eye during the usage of his superpower. Trivia * In Episode 09 (In a flashback), it is shown that he was taken by scientist in a different time. * In episode 09 Yuu has an older brother Shunsuke. es:Yū Otosaka Otosaka, Yū Otosaka, Yū